Bowser Jr's Island Story
by Deviant Crew
Summary: When Mario is turned into Baby Mario by Bowser Jr, he accidentally gets launched away during a catapult accident. Now it's up to Bowser Jr to bring him back to Bowser. Or will the bonding of Bowser Jr and Baby Mario forever change Bowser Jr's destiny?


"The preparations are almost complete, sir." Kamek, Papa's wizard goon, said to him as we both waited with anticipation.

"Tell me the advancement was a success." Bowser said as he turned to Kamek.

"Yes sir, the castle wall has been penetrated. It's all up to you two, now." Kamek says.

"Son, are you ready?" Papa asks me, looking at me in the eyes. "This will be our only chance. Please son, let's not mess this up."

I've never been so ready in my life. "Absolutely, Papa! Let's give every little bit of energy!"

We both get into our Clown Cars and fly off to the Mushroom Kingdom. You're probably confused, right? Well, Papa and I finally thought of the perfect plan. We finally broke into the Mushroom Kingdom castle wall, and are about to breach. But this time, we're not going to capture Mama Peach. Not even close. We'll deal with her later. We have a bigger problem to take down.

"Keep the advancement! Don't give those pathetic toads an inch of breathing room!" Papa yells down the streets below as our soldiers march into the castle. We approach the castle, and I set up a bullet bill in my Clown Car Cannon. I fire at one of the windows in the castle, and I fly in first to scout the area. We're in Mama Peach's room, it's all pink and pretty. Disgusting!

"The cost is clear, Papa!" I signal to Papa. He flies in afterwards, and we both get out of the Clown Cars, making the castle shake for a second as Papa got out.

"Get back, I warn you!" Peach warns. "Mario, help!"

Mario breaks down the door, entering Peach's Room. He has a fireball charged, ready to fire at us.

"Oh, but we're not here for you, Mama Peach. We're here for someone else..." They both look confused, as I clench onto my new invention in my hand. Just the reaction I want. I quickly pull out my new wand, and zap Mario, hoping it works. I smile when I see the effects working. Mario starts to shrink in size, clothes and all. His hat falls off, and Peach shrieks in fear once the transformation is complete.

"Mario! You're..." Mama Peach didn't have to finish, because I wanted to brag.

"...A baby, that's right, Mama Peach. We'll lock him away forever in our Dark Castle cells, and there's nothing you or him can do to stop us!" I brag, and jump around. I pick up the little toddler by his overalls, and toss him into my Clown Car. I smirk and leave with one thing to say: "Looks like you're a born looooooser!"

We fly away with Baby Mario, and Peach calls out his name multiple times before we're out of the Kingdom's sights. We fly back to the Dark Castle, and I feel like jumping for joy.

"Yes! Yes! We did it, Papa!" I do a little dance as I pull out the little brat out of my Clown Car.

"The Kingdom will be ours! I can already taste it!" Papa laughs.

I hand Baby Mario over to Papa. For some reason, Papa plucks a string of hair off of his head before calling in one of my brothers.

"Very good. Larry, take Baby Mario to a cell." Papa tells my brother.

"Yes, Dad!" Larry takes the baby away.

"Now we just wait for everything to fall into place." Papa laughs again.

"I'll help him out in case my brother needs any help or something." I say to Papa.

"A good idea. You don't know how they'll act." Papa nods.

I follow Larry, and I see him holding Baby Mario in an uncomfortable way.

"I hope this little pest doesn't drool on me!" Larry says. Larry then sees me walk up from behind him. "Hey Junior, what's up?"

"I just thought you could use some help." I say.

"What? You usually don't help me much..." Then Larry sighs. "Let me guess, you think I'm gonna mess up, don't you?"

I nod. "You got me."

I can tell Larry doesn't feel happy about that. "Great." He sarcastically retorts.

Suddenly, I hear another brother call over for me.

"Junior! Can you help me out for a second?" I see Lemmy rush over to me.

"What is is, Lemmy?" I ask.

"One of the catapults is broken. Mind if you can fix it for me? Lemmy asks.

Oh boy, can they fix anything around here? Sometimes, I feel more like a mechanic than an evil genius. I roll my eyes. "Fine, but it better be quick. We have to take this little squirt over to his jail cell."

Lemmy feels relieved. "Thanks, Junior." Lemmy shows me to the broken catapult, and I look at the interior closely for any problems.

"So wait, is that Mario? As a baby?" I hear Lemmy ask Larry.

"That's right, Junior made this wand that turned him into a baby, and now he's useless! He can't even change his own undies anymore!" Larry laughs.

"Oh, here's the problem." I say to Lemmy. "The spring was in the wrong place. Let me just..."

I hear the catapult activate, and it's hand flies forward. I was expecting nothing, because nothing was in it, but I thought I heard crying. He didn't...

I get back up on my feet, and turn to Larry. "Where's Baby Mario?"

"Don't worry, he's right..." Larry looks, but can't find him. "I thought I put him down somewhere for just a second."

"Where?" I ask.

"What?" Larry doesn't understand what I mean.

"Where did you put Baby Mario down?!" I shout.

"I put him down on a pouch-thingy." Larry says.

"You put him down on the Catapult Bucket?!" I scream as I shake Larry. Lemmy tries to calm me down.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Lemmy asks.

"It means the catapult flung Baby Mario far away from here!" I yell.

Lemmy and Larry gasp. "Please don't tell Papa, we don't want to get into trouble!"

"I have to, and for good reason!" I grunt out my frustration. "I know you would mess up somehow!" I rush back to Papa.

Papa notices my panicked face.

"Please don't tell me something went wrong..." Papa says.

"To make a long story short, Larry klutzed up and sent Baby Mario flying away in a catapult!" I explain.

Papa facepalms. "Can they do anything right?"

"What are we gonna do, Papa?" I ask.

He gives out a sigh. "In case of any problems, I was able to get a DNA sample of Mario." That's why he plucked that hair off of him! "Do you still have that DNA tracker?"

I nod. "I sure do! Do you want me to get it, Papa?"

"Yes, right away." Papa answers.

I rush away and grab the device from my toy chest. I come back to Papa with it. He places in the hair sample, and hands it back to me. "Son, I want you to do something very important."

I have a feeling what he wants me to do. But I let him finish.

"I can't trust anyone more than you. You are my star child, and that's why I'm trusting you in this mission. I want you to go into the woods, where Baby Mario was most likely sent, and bring him back. In the forest where he was sent to is not a property of ours, nor the Mushroom Kingdom. It is full of monsters no one has seen before alive. I know you're strong, and also very clever. Now it's time to prove your test. There will be a few things you'll need. Kamek can create a baby carrier for your back, so your hands do not need to be occupied with the baby. You also need to definitely bring your paint brush, and quick wits. Do you think you can do it?" Papa asks me. I can tell there is sincere by the look in his eyes.

He really does trust me. I can't let him down. Not with the entire kingdom at stake. But more importantly, my family.

"I'll do it. And I'll leave right away." I nod.

Kamek makes a blue carrier for me. It is made of strong wool, from the looks of it. It looks similar to a backpack, with the straps going around my arms. But instead of the case that is on my back, a pouch replaces it, big enough to fit Baby Mario perfectly. As I put it on, the wool doesn't get damaged from the shell on my back, and it fits like a glove for my arms. I pick up my paint brush, and cloaking bib. I remember to bring the tracking device as well. I walk back into the main castle hallway, all prepared.

"Please come back safe, Junior. I believe in you." Papa says before I get into my Clown Car. I fly off, waving goodbye to Papa and the castle before disappearing into the woods. I pull out the device to find him, but it's getting jammed in the area. I need to fly lower. I fly lower to the ground, and scan there, but mist suddenly blocks my view. The next thing I see is a big rock. I can't avoid it, and crash into it. I bail out of the machine before I get stuck in it, and the Clown Car tumbles down the hill before exploding when it hits the ground. Thankfully I'm away from the blast zone when it explodes.

Great, now I have to walk on foot. But I notice that the device is working now, tracking me to that little brat's location. I keep walking in the direction until I reach the spot. But he's not here. Wait, he's not...

I look up to see Baby Mario, dangling from a tree. Fantastic. I start to climb up and onto the branch. I hear cracking when I reach the branch. Isn't this going swell? The branch breaks off, and I land on my head. At least **Mario **landed on his bottom!

Whatever, I put him in the pouch of the baby carrier, and look around. I'm lost.

"We've got a long way to go." I say.


End file.
